I chose her, not you
by green sea
Summary: chapter 6 is up(sequel to 'til death do us apart) Sakura and Syaoran loved each other from the bottom of their hearts. But a new girl comes back to Syaoran's life, and she'll do anything to break him and Sakura apart, and take Syaoran as her own
1. Unexpected comer

nini-chan: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!  
  
Li-kun: How many times do we have to tell you 'we're back'?  
  
nini-chan(sweatdrops): Fine, fine! WE'RE BAAAAAAAAACK!!!  
  
Sakura: Now that's more like it!  
  
nini-chan: Anyways, read and review please!

x ox oxo xo x  
  
Snow fell down, as midnight drew near. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was waiting for a new year of their lives.  
  
A beautiful girl with auburn brown hair was with her friends at her best friend's house, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, and she was seventeen years old.

Next to her was a very attractive, cute boy with messy chestnut brown hair, with dimples in both of his cheeks whenever he gave one of his most treasured smiles. But all of his treasured smiles are reserved to Sakura, for you see, they are engaged. They've been only engaged since late November, when Syaoran announced that he was inlove with Sakura since the first time they met each other that was about nine months ago. From that day on, they just couldn't take their eyes off of each other. They were the most known couple on their school. Everyone had agreed that the two of them was meant for each other.  
  
"Come'n Syao- Syao! Dance with me!" Sakura screamed over the loud music.  
  
"I can't! I'm horrible!" Syaoran roared, pulling Sakura to his lap. She gave a startled yelp, and sat so forcefully, Syaoran cried out in pain, before the both of them burst out laughing.  
  
"BABY! You hurt me!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Where? Is it here?" He trailed a finger to her neck. "Do you want me to get it better?" Before Sakura could reply, he craned his neck, and softly kissed her neck, making Sakura shudder. He pulled his face away, and grinned up at the girl he most cherished. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Hmmm.....maybe... a little..." And with that she edged closer and gave him a small kiss. Syaoran pushed his face forward, and gave her a passionate kiss. Two of their friends, who were also a couple, Yamazaki and Chiharu, cried out to them, "Get a room!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were both laughing and holding on to each other. Sakura then stood up, and pulled Syaoran to the dance floor.  
  
"Come'n Syao-Syao! Dance with me!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Okay, okay fine!" Syaoran replied, grinning.  
  
Sakura smiled, but before they could dance, the music turned to a slow dance.  
  
"Hmmm..." Syaoran whispered. Then he gave bow, and reached his hand out. "May I have the honour of this dance my lady?"  
  
"Sakura smiled, and bowed down. "I am honoured."  
  
Sakura swung her arms around Syaoran's neck, while Syaoran placed his hands on her hips. Then, they began to dance. They stared at each other for a minute, then Sakura sighed happily, and rest her head against his chest. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Syaoran smiled, and put his chin on top of her head. "Me neither."  
  
"Alright everyone! It's almost time!" Tomoyo shouted. The DJ turned off the music, and both Syaoran and Sakura let go of each other, blushing.  
  
"Atleast one minute and a half before new year!" Naoko announced. "Find a partner you can kiss with when it's midnight!"  
  
The Dj, a very attractive young man, went to Naoko, and she nodded as he smiled.  
  
"What about me? Mr. Terada isn't here!" Rika groaned, scratching her head.  
  
"Oh dear," Tomoyo sighed. "Oh, I know! Sakura, where's your brother Touya?"  
  
"Making out with Naruku at the kitchen," Sakura replied, sticking out her tounge.  
  
"Damn," Tomoyo said, stomping her foot.  
  
"I know! Yukito-san could do the honours for us!" Sakura announced. She looked around and spotted the silver haired man sitting in the chair, quietly sipping his drink, minding his own business. Sakura went over to him, and took hold of his hand, and dragged him towards Rika.  
  
"Sakura, wha-?"  
  
"You have to kiss Rika because she doesn't have her boyfriend with her," Sakura declared.  
  
"For new year? Oh bother," Yukito grumbled as he stood infront of Rika, who looked taken aback.  
  
"Twenty seconds!" Tomoyo cried out.  
  
Sakura smiled and turned to Syaoran and pulled him close. "Make it a good one, okay?"  
  
"Ten seconds!"  
  
Syaoran smiled, and leaned in close to her, "Okay."  
  
"...six, five, four, three, two....ONE!"  
  
They all screamed happy new year, before kissing their mate.  
  
Yamazaki withdrew his head from Chiharu's, and smiled, "Happy new year."  
  
"Same to you," Chiharu whispered, and grinned.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo was the last one to stop kissing. Everyone was hooting and cheering them to keep going. Ofcourse, they let go, and blushingly laughed. They were also the hottest couple on their school. To have the shy, tounge tied Eriol date the smart, and out going Tomoyo.  
  
"LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Everyone cheered and dance to the groove until it was three o'clock in the morning. By then, everybody was exhausted, tired, and happy. They agreed to spend the early morning at Tomoyo's house to get a little sleep. Touya, Naruku, Yukito, and the DJ went home.  
  
"Later squirt!" Touya muttered, waving his hand.  
  
"Stop calling me squirt!" Sakura snapped, irritated. After all these years, Touya still call Sakura names.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Touya mumbled as he close the door shut.  
  
Everyone searched for a place to rest, and collapsed, and was fast asleep in minutes.  
  
Eriol was on the ground, snoring softly. Tomoyo was fast asleep on the pool table. Yamazaki and Chiharu both shared the couch. Rika, and Naoko fell asleep on the kitchen counter, and Syaoran was asleep in the rocking chair, Sakura on his lap, both very comfortable of their positions.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
BRRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran woke with a start, and before he knew it, he stood up and stretched, dropping Sakura on the ground, who squealed with fright.  
  
"Uh-oh! I'm so sorry Sakura-chan!" Syaoran apologized, blushing red.  
  
"Th...that's okay..." Sakura groaned, standing up, and rubbing her back. "Ohhhh....my back!"  
  
Tomoyo woke with a start, and when she roll to her right, she fell off the pool table, landing on her face.  
  
"ORROoooo..." Tomoyo moaned, standing up, and rubbing her nose. "OWwwww... my nose...."  
  
Yamazaki, whose head was on Chiharu's lap, fell on the ground, when Chiahru kicked him, unexpectedly.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Yamazaki!" Chiharu grinned, helping him, up.  
  
"That's okay!"  
  
Everyone stretched for two minutes, every inch of their body aching.  
  
"Oh man!" Eriol groaned.  
  
"Who wanna make breakfast?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think I'll have toast, and eggs," Sakura replied, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll have cereal," Naoko said.  
  
"Bacon and eggs if you please?" Yamazaki shouted hopping up and down.  
  
"So, anybody got an idea, on what we're gonna do to not bore ourselves for the whole week?" Tomoyo asked, as she took out eggs from her fridge.  
  
"Sometimes, Christmas vacations can be a real bore," Syaoran grumbled, taking out the cereal from one of the cabinets, and the milk from the fridge.  
  
"Hmm....Know a place where there isn't too much snow?" Sakura asked, heating the frying pan to prepare cooking.  
  
Yamazaki shooked his head, then suddenly lightened up. "Did you know th-"  
  
"Give it a rest YAMAZAKI!" Everyone groaned, slapping him in the head.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Yamazaki moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
Everyone just laughed, and shooked their heads. They ate their breakfast talking now and then, and laughing to a joke from someone. Then, they cleaned up and changed their outfits to hang out and have some fun.  
  
"So, where to?" Naoko asked, as they went out Tomoyo's huge mansion. They had all agreed not to take the limo, and instead decided to walk, or either take the bus, or the train.  
  
"I dunno," Sakura grumbled, her hat turned backwards. She was wearing a loose white shirt with a heart with wings engraved on the middle, and kind of loose baggy pants.  
  
"Hanging out at the mall is a real bore you know!" Chiharu grumbled, blowing her gum. She had a shirt that showed her belly button. It was coloured black and white, and she had long shorts that ended below the knees, and she had blue REEBOk shoes with untied shoelaces.  
  
"Let's go to the city!" Yamazaki suggested. He was wearing a brown jacket, with light brown pants, and black shoes.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll take thirty minutes to get there," Tomoyo declared, her arms around Eriol's. She was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt, long skirt that ended below the knees by two-and-a-half inches. She wore brown, leather boots.  
  
"Hey! Atleast there's something we can do, than bore ourselves to death," Eriol muttered. He wore a simple white shirt, that say's HONK! IF YOU HATE SCIENCE!, with baggy pants.  
  
They thought for a moment, and finally agreed to go to the city, not to go to the mall(well, maybe later), but to roam around.  
  
#thirty minutes later#  
  
"Here we are!" Rika shouted, hopping off the train.  
  
They walk off to have some fun, starting with the shopping for clothes, the girls dragging the guys, who refused to even step inside. Finally, they gave up, and followed the girls inside, sulkly.  
  
After that, they went to the Sports Centre for men, and the girls refused to go inside because of the funky smell.  
  
Then, they went to go watch a scary movie, and Tomoyo, Rika, and Sakura went out of the theatre, their hearts beating rapidly against their chests.  
  
#Hours passed#  
  
then...  
  
"Woah man! I'm pooped!" Yamazaki groaned as they went out of the skating rink. "You guys wanna eat or somethin'?"  
  
"Count me in!" Chiharu cried, waving her hand cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran snapped his fingers. "I know a really good place!" He took Sakura's arm, and made his way to the front. "It's awe- OUFF!"  
  
"Oh sorry! Excuse me!"  
  
Syaoran rubbed his nose and was face-to-face with a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair, and only wore a lip gloss. Her hair was tied in two meatballs at each side.  
  
"Th-that's okay," Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura whined, kissing Syaoran on the cheeks, making him blush a deep shade of red. Then she turned to the girl, and asked, "Are you okay miss?"  
  
But the girl wasn't listening to Sakura. She was staring at Syaoran, eyes wide with shock. She pushed her face towards the startled Li, and was nose-to-nose with her. Sakura. however didn't say anything but just looked.  
  
"Syaoran? Li Syaoran?" The girl asked.  
  
"Uh y-yeah," Syaoran replied uncomfortably. He didn't like the look of the girl's face.  
  
The girl squealed, hands on her lips, and flung her arms around Syaoran. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Syaoran! It's you! It's really you! It's me! It's MEI LIN!" the girl shrieked.  
  
"WHAAAAAA-?!" everyone's mouth dropped all the way to the ground.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
nini-chan: O ho ho ho! Didn't expect thaT, did ya'?  
  
suppi: Holy s-!  
  
Li-kun: Help! Get her off of me!  
  
Mei Lin: Oh my Li-kun! You are just sooooooo cute! (starts kissing him on the cheeks)  
  
Sakura (holding a mallet): How dare you-!  
  
Kero-chan: Uh-oh...  
  
TOmoyo: Back away slowly people....


	2. So many surpirises on the first day of t

nini-chan: Thank you fans for all the wonderful reviews you have given me! It really inspired me to write even more! But now that summer's gone, I can only write the story on weekends or friday nights. So you'll have to wait for every chappie.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"What? Mei Lin? But how-?"  
  
"I went to the orphanage, and they told me that you moved into your own apartment. Then the apartment manager told me that you went to Tokyo. You know how known you are back in Hong Kong!" Mei Lin talked so fast, everyone looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Wow! But why were you looki-"  
  
Again, Mei Lin cut in, not even letting him finish his question. "Daddy got to his senses. When he saw that I couldn't forget about you, he finally agreed that I can come and find you, and we'll be together forever!" She squealed and hugged the dotty eyed Syaoran. "It'll just be like old times Syao-kun! I missed you so much!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Mei Lin let go of Syaoran, startled.  
  
"After eight years? He only realized it today? That's crazy!" Syaoran cried out, horrified.  
  
"I know!" Then she hugged him again. "It'll be just like old times! Our love isn't forbidden anymore!"  
  
Syaoran looked at the shocked Sakura, who slowly backed away, and stood next to Tomoyo. She gave a forced smile at Syaoran, and lowered her head, hiding her eyes.  
  
"Mei Lin, we have to talk," Syaoran slowly said, releasing himslef from Mei Lin's grip.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"I-I..."Syaoran scratched the back of his head. "It's just that, you hurt me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and looked at her sadly. "Your family hurt me Mei Lin-chan. For eight years I waited for some apology. For eight years, I waited for you to come back to me. For eight years, I was mending my wounds from the cruel words of your father."  
  
"But Syaoran-kun, father was really sorry. He wanted to apologize, but he's too busy at work," Mei Lin whined, holding his arm.  
  
Syaoran gave her a sad smile, and slowly pulled his hand away from her. Mei Lin looked at him helplessly. "I waited Mei Lin, I'm done waiting. I thought I was forever gonna be in the shadow... until she came in my life," and with that, he took Sakura's hand, who looked taken aback.

He then turned his head to her. "I'm sorry. I guess we really weren't meant for each other. Your father hated me for no apparent reason. He spat at my face never to come near you ever. I did. And it hurted me so much. I wanted to rip myself apart for letting you go just like that. I thought I wasn't going to live without you."  
  
Mei Lin's eyes filled with tears. "Syaoran, I waited for you. I cry day and night because I thought that I'll never see you! You were the only one I loved!"  
  
"Then where's the pin I gave to you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Mei Lin blinked. "What pin?"  
  
"The bear pin? Where is it?"  
  
Mei Lin looked shocked for a minute, then shooked her head deffensively. "My dad took it! I wanted to keep it, but he found it under my bed, and shouted at me for about five hours of why I was keeping it. Syaoran, don't you still love me?"  
  
"I did." He took her hand, and kissed it softly. "But the only one who was hurting me inside was me."  
  
Mei Lin shooked her again and again. "No! I hurt too! It hurts so much not seeing you!"  
  
"Like how exactly Mei Lin? You had eight years to come look for me! You had eight years to even sneak a letter to me!" Mei Lin openned her mouth, but then snapped it shut. There were tears seeping from her eyes.  
  
Syaoran felt a pang of guilt, and smiled at her. He took her chin to make her look up. "I loved you from the bottom of my heart Mei Lin. You know that. But now, it's a different love. And I fell inlove with someone else. Maybe you'll find your true love someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, he'll be there. Just wait a bit."  
  
Mei Lin wiped her tears away. "We can still be friends right?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Ofcourse! We have so much to catch up with! I can't wait on how you've been!"  
  
Mei Lin brightened up, jumped, and hugged Syaoran, "You're just too good to be true!"  
  
"First, let me introduce you to my friends. He gestured towards the large crowd. "That's Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and this..." he put an arm around Sakura, who immediately blushed. "...is my cherry blossom."  
  
Mei Lin stopped and shooked Sakura's hand, then leaned in. Sakura thought that Mei Lin was gonna hug her.  
  
But as she withdrew her head, she whispered, "Don't think you've won yet bitch."  
  
"What?" Sakura cried out.  
  
Mei Lin gave a phony smile, and cheered, "Oh it's so good to meet you all! Sakura, I'm very happy that Syaoran chose you! He's a super nice guy," she grinned evily at her, making Sakura sweatdrop. "I'm sure we're going to be best of friends!" _NOT_.  
  
Sakura smiled nervously, and scratched her head. As she did so, the sun gleamed down on her engagement ring, making everyone blind.  
  
"Woah man! What a bea-" Mei Lin stopped talking, pulled Sakura's arm so hard, she thought that it might come off. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped, and smiled nervously at each other. "A heh."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
They spent the rest of the day showing Mei Lin around. She was constantly taking Syaoran's hand before Sakura could, and dragged him to a place. When Mei Lin wanted a piggy back ride, Sakura felt a little jealous. Then, when they went to a fast food to eat, Syaoran sat next to the window, and Mei Lin sat next to him, forcing Sakura to sit next to Tomoyo and Eriol, who shared a kiss, before snapping at them to get a room. Syaoran saw how uncomfortable she was, and took her hand, smiling at her reassuringly that everything's gonna be fine. Mei Lin saw them, and grabbed Syaoran's arm, and pulled his hand away from Sakura, telling him she missed him so much, and that she couldn't believe they still know each other after all these years.  
  
Sakura lost her appetite, and only ate three quarters of her hamburger before putting it down, and excusing herself. She went out and went inside a nearby store entitled, "Manga Corner".  
  
Syaoran went after her, and Mei Lin tried to go aftr him, but she was jammed next to Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki. They were all busy, and none of them seemed to hear anything what Mei Lin is saying.  
  
Mei Lin grunted and just watched from the window, where Syaoran ran towards the store and inside.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What?" Sakura grumbled, pretending to be searching for something. She found a volume of a book she's been searching and put it in a basket.  
  
"That! What was that all about?"  
  
"What? I don't even know what-"  
  
"Look Sakura-chan, I'm not stupid okay?"Syaoran cut in. "You've been acting strange when Mei Lin came in the picture."  
  
Sakura ignored him, and took two more manga, that was both 'mature'. She went farther, and Syaoran, irritated, pulled her close and made her face him. "Sakura," he whispered.  
  
Sakura looked at the handsome boy, and knew that she couldn't deny anything from him. She sighed. "It's her."  
  
"Mei Lin? What's wrong with her?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "She just makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Syaoran looked at her for a minute, before realizing what it was. "Oh I get it now!"  
  
Sakura turned to face him. "What?"  
  
Syoran grinned. "You're jealous!"  
  
"I am not!" Sakura snapped, irritated.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Yes you are you little cutie!" he poked Sakura, which made her crack a smile. "You're jealous! You're jealous!"  
  
Sakura grinned, and playfully punched him on the arm. "SHADDUP!"  
  
Syaoran stuck his tounge out, and before she knew it, he took her by the legs, and hoist her up, and slung her in his shoulder. They paid the books before going out.  
  
Their friends waited for them outside, and Sakura could see the look of jealousy on Mei Lin's face. She didn't bother, and when Syaoran put her down, she gave him a passionate kiss, entering her tounge in his mouth. Syaoran looked startled for a minute, before accepting her and kissed her full in the lips.  
  
Passer-bys, especially teenagers looked at them with jealousy.

A boy about nineteen years old, honked his car, and shouted, "Getting hot in there!"  
  
One of his friends stuck his head from the top of the car, and hooted, "DO it! Do it! Do it!"  
  
The girls gushed and silently giggled to each other that Syaoran and Sakura were so cute for each other.  
  
They both let go, and was actually panting for air. They were both blushing.  
  
"Woah man!" Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why I did that! Honestly!" Sakura pouted, and joined Tomoyo, and the other girls who were all squealing and gushing. Sakura just stood there embarrased. Never in her life has she done that before infront of the whole world.  
  
Yamazaki and Eriol were both slapping Syaoran on the back, cheering him on.  
  
"Man, Syao-san! I never knew you had it in you! Nice going!"  
  
The only one who never appreciated it was Mei Lin, who looked sulkily at Sakura.  
  
_How dare she steal my Syaoran away from me! Rotten bitch!  
_  
She clenched, and unclenched her fists.  
  
_I could kill her. I really could kill her!_  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"So are you going to our school too, Mei Lin-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
They had arrived back home, and had now stepped out of the train.  
  
Mei Lin grinned. "Of course! It'll be awesome! Atleast I already know someone there!"  
  
They all laughed. Mei Lin grabbed Syaoran's arm with a goofy grin on her face. "And I hope we'll be in the same room Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a minute. "Yeah, I guess..." he muttered as he looked at the uneased Sakura.  
  
"So!!!! It's time to go home you guys!" Yamazaki howled, as he checked his watch. "It's almost nine-thirty! We'd better get home, or my sister's gonna kill me!"  
  
"You can come with me Mei Lin! Your house is around somewhere in my neighbourhood!" Tomoyo volunteered, and before Mei Lin could protest, she dragged her away.  
  
Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki went south waving at them. "See ya'! Ours is this way!"  
  
Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran both waved at them.  
  
#fast fact# Eriol lives with Syaoran#  
  
Syaoran and Sakura held hands, walking Sakura home.  
  
"Not fair you guys! Don't be all so mushy when Tomoyo-chan isn't here!"  
  
They both laughed, and cried in unison. "We promise!"  
  
When they reached Sakura's house, Sakura gave Syaoran a kiss one last time. "Bye, I love you!"  
  
"I'll always and forever..." he bowed down. "...love you mademoisille!"  
  
Sakura giggled, and went inside.  
  
Syaoran looked at her house for a minute then turned around. Eriol and Syaoran walked silently, before Syaoran spoke, "I love her so much Eriol."  
  
"I know what you mean!"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked at his best friend.  
  
Eriol smiled at Syaoran. "I'm inlove too..."he sighed. "...with the woman of my dreams."  
  
Syaoran didn't have to guessed. He already knew. He chuckled, and swung an arm around Eriol. "We're both inlove with the most beautiful women on this Earth."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
nini-chan: Whew! I had to sneak in my computer to write these all down! Sorry if it took so long! Hope you like it! R&R please! Oh, BTW, Syaoran and the crew aren't here, so thank god!


	3. BASKETBALL TIIIIIIIME!

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooo sorry it took me soooooo long to write this!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!! anyways, hope you like it.  
  
chapter  
  
Syaoran arrived at school, early as usual, with a bag full of pastries in his hands.  
  
While walking towards school, he had passed by a pastry store with full of delicious treats and decided to buy some for his friends.  
  
As he opens their classroom door, it suddenly openned, making him fly inside. He landed on the floor, spiral-eyed.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran looked up and saw the grinning face of Mei Lin. It startled him so much, he screamed bloody murder.  
  
Mei Lin staredwide eyed at him as if he was an escaped mental idiot.  
  
"S...sorry," Syaroan apologized, shaking his hands.  
  
What the hell is she doing here! she's not even enrolled in this school, Syaoran thought.  
  
Mei Lin helped him pick the pastries that Syaoran dropped. "I am soooo excited to be your classmate Syao-Syao!!!!"  
  
Syaoran gave a force grin, while his head was screaming, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!!!  
  
Mei Lin looked at the pastries that Syaoran had dropped. "What are these for?"  
  
Syaoran looked at them, and replied, "I bought them on my way here. 'Thought I could treat the gang for some food."  
  
"Oh," Mei Lin muttered.  
  
She thought that she and Syaoran were gonna eat alone.  
  
Syaoran, who was busy picking up the food, said, "WHAT?"  
  
Mei Lin shooked her head, "Nothin'. Why don't we go find them, then?"  
Syaoran smiled. "Sure."  
  
They walked outside, not knowing that someone was spying on them.  
  
Sakura was following them, making sure that they didn't notice anything. She hid behnd a huge tree, as Syaoran and Mei Lin began looking for them in the field. Mei Lin grabbed Syaoran's arm, and SAkura's head was boiling.  
  
I cannot believe what she's doing to him! The big slut! He's mine, and mine alone! Sakura thought, fists clenching, and unclenching. She hated her the moment he set his eyes on her. And that annoying brother of hers.  
  
Mei Lin turned to Syaoran and observed him for awhile. ALl her life, she's never thought that Syaoran would look as handsome as this. All her life, she thought that she would never find him.  
  
Then, Mei Lin's face saddened. She did find him, but someone already had him.  
  
Her face then turned to anger. Well, that's not gonna stop me!  
  
Syaoran realized that she was looking at him, and he turned his head and asked, "What's-!"  
  
Mei Lin had grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down, and kissed him. Syaoran went spiral eyed, and he pulled back from her grasp. "MEI LIN!!!"  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKER DEMENTED RETARD!!!!!"  
  
They turned around, and saw a very, very, very pissed off Sakura. She had on two huge deadly mallets. "I'M GONNA BURY YOUR BODIES IN A PLACE WHERE NO ONE WILL EVER, EVER SEE IT!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Sakura, it's not what you think!!!"  
  
"Oyeah! YOu suddenly lost your balance, and fell on top of Mei Lin's over larged lips!" Sakura growled.  
  
Mei Lin glared at Sakura, and stood up, fistas clenched.  
  
"How 'bout we do this in a feminine way!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what? Finding out who can suck Syaoran's tounge the hardest?"  
"NO, bitch! How 'bout...hmmm..." she looked around, and saw the basket ball court that was full of talented athletes.  
  
"...basketball?" Mei Lin grinned.  
  
"Sakura smiled wickedly. "Your on."  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
The guys looked over at them, and their team captain, Sasagi, came up to her and asked, "Please tell me you're here to sign up for the team!"  
  
Even if Sakura was a girl, the basket ball team has been asking her to join. She was better than anyone on the team.  
  
Sakura scrunched her face. "Actually no. I'd like you to meet my bitchy friend, Mei Lin. She's new here."  
  
Sasagi nods his head to the girl, then turned his gaze back to Sakura. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can we play?" Sakura said.  
  
The boys all looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Well, me and Mei Lin, one on one. Mind if we cut in?"  
  
"Well, oh...okay" Sasagi said, all of them dotty eyed.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, and looked at Mei Lin, a smile creeping on her face. "Let's have a bet."  
  
Mei Lin looked at her if as if she was crazy. "Oh yeah? What kind of bet?"  
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran, then returned her gaze to Mei Lin. "If I win, you live Syaoran alone."  
  
Mei Lin asked, "And if I win?"  
  
Sakura nooded to the stunned cheznut haired boy. "If you win, Syaoran will be your boyfirend." Syaoran's mouth dropped all the way to the ground, where as his eyes were as big as his saucers.  
  
Mei Lin jumped up and down. "AWESOME!"  
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura, and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Sakura didn't look at him but said, "What? I'm doing this for fun."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"YOu're just goofing around with our relationship."  
  
People were coming over to see all the commotion. Sakura's friends were there as well, cheering her on.  
  
A guy asked, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Tomoyo looked over at him. "they're having bets that if Sakura wins, Syaoran will stay as her boyfriend," she explained, nodding over the serious faced girl.  
  
"That's Sakura to you" Chihiru said, shaking her head.  
  
Then thewy all grew silent as Sasagi blew the whistle indicating to begin.  
  
Sakura had the ball, and before Mei Lin can snatch the ball away from her, she turned around, dodged, and ran full speed towards her hoop, and scored.  
  
Tomoyo and half of the crowd cheered. "Go Sakura-chan!"  
  
Mei Lin had the ball. She dribbled, staring at Sakura. She tried to steal but she blocked. Then she whirled around ran full speed, scored. Half of the crowd cheered, and she sneered at the calm face of Sakura.  
  
Sakura had the ball. dribbled, her right hand spread out. Mei Lin tried to steal, but she turned, faked, and ran to an empty space. She jumped and fling the ball to the hoop and scored. She snapped her fingers, with a grin.  
  
Mei Lin had the ball and zoomed towards the hoop, but before she could shoot, Sakura wacked the ball off her hand, and she ran towards the other court, jumped and shoot. "YES! Flimsy girl, three, bitchy whore, one!"  
  
Mei Lin just snarled, as Sakura passed her the ball with full force.  
  
The game continued, Mei Lin with the ball. Sakura blocked. She gave a fake whirl, and ran. She scored. The crowd hooted, and Mei Lin roughly passed her the ball. "I'd like to see you try that!"  
  
Without a second thought, Sakura ran full speed with Mei Lin looking at the blurred image before her. Before she can react, Sakura shoot. Mei Lin groaned.  
  
Sakura positioned herself, as Mei Lin gave her a death glare. "You think you're so perfect? YOu'll be crying in the end."  
  
Sakura's eyes were aflamed with anger, "I'll show you who's gonna be crying!" She snarled.  
  
Mei Lin sneered, "Oh...I'm scared. Look at me, I'm shaking!" and before Sakura could react, she ran and scored. Sakura glared. She took the ball and roughly gave it to Sakura. "Give me all you got, you baka!"  
  
That was it.  
  
Nobody, and she means nobody has a right to call her that.  
  
Mei Lin backed up was infront of Sakura's hoop. "Come'n green eyed baka. Try to get past me."  
  
Her eyes flashed, flames burning bright with fire. "I'm not a baka..." She ran full speed towards the stunned Mei Lin, and jumped. What she did next was very unexpected, an all the people stared wide eyed.  
  
Sakura's left foot stomped on Mei Lin's face, crushing her nose, and she sprung up. "But I'm a shorty who can fly!"  
  
She gave an incredible dunk, and landed on her feet with grace. Mei Lin was on her back, spiral eyed, and had a bloody nose. Everyone was staring at her, eyes wide open, and their mouth landing on the floor.  
  
She walked up to the unconcious Mei Lin. "Never call me a baka," she whispered.  
  
She walked up to the still stunned Syaoran.  
  
The crowd broke the silence and began talking at once.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"She used Mei Lin's face as a springboard to help her jump higher!"  
  
"I've never seen anyone do that before!"  
  
"She's so fast!"  
  
"She's like a blur whenever she ran."  
  
"I can't believe we've been beaten by a bak-!"  
  
#WHACK#  
  
Raoni, who called Sakura a baka again was hit by a mallet Sakura had, that came out of nowhere.  
  
"Anyone who wants a hit in the head, you can either comeup to me, or run away."  
  
Everyone was dotty eyed and silent.  
  
Sakura grimaced. "I thought so."  
  
Syaoran, who's mouth openned all the way to the floor, just stared silently. TOmoyo muttered, "Told you so."  
  
The people clapped their hands enthusiastically, with starry eyes on their faces.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've never seen anyone play so good like that before!"  
  
"Sakura, you are awesome!"  
  
Syaoran walked up to her, but SAkura just held out her hand. "I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"But Sakura-chan-I-"  
  
Sakura whipped her back, and glared at him. "DOn't call me that! Never call me that Li!"  
  
Her friends gasped.  
  
Sakura's head bowed down, and she walked away, the rest, following.  
  
I am sooooo cruel!  
  
(dodges tomatoes that was thrown from the audience)  
  
Not to worry people. I'm gonna unscrew this up! 


	4. Can't stop thinkin'

nini- chan: HEEEEEEEEY PEOPLE! It's been soooooo long but I'm back! 

BONK

Li: We're back and we'll take it from here.

CHAPTER 4

Sakura slowly openned her eyes as sunlight poured out of the window. Someone was calling he name.

"kra...skra...sa...ku...raaaaa..."

"Wh-what?" she groaned.

She blinked once, twice and saw him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BONK

Sakura's father, Fujitaka ran up the stairs, leaving his food sizzling on the frying pan. "What the heck's going on?" He cried out.

"TOYA YOU BIG, BIG, STUPID, SMELLY BABOOoooooN!"

Their father sweatdropped as he watched Sakura strangling the already-blood nosed Toya.

"I am sooooo gonna kill you and fry you in the pan and serve you as dinner and- and- and-"

"YOU BLOKE MY BODY DOSE WID YER HAD ROCKED HEAD!" Toya cried out trying to pull Sakura off of him. Sakura was still flinging her arms around wildly like a maniac as she was removed from Toya's body.

Fujitaka sweatdropped. "Come'n you too, breakfast is ready."

They both stopped and Toya placed her back to the floor. Then they both smiled at their father and said, We'll be right down!"

Fujitaka nodded, but then stopped and screamed, "GAAAH My Omelets!" he ran full speed down, with his cries still in the air. Then, they could hear him crying. "My beautiful food...RUINED! Why? Why do bad things happen to good people!"

Sakura and Toya fell down anime style.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When breakfast was fixed, the Kinomoto family sat down in the table and ate.

"So any plans for today shrimp?" Toya grinned.

Sakura's eyes burned feary red as she gave her brother a death glare. "Stop calling me shrimp big foot."

"Now now, let's settle down."

They turned to their father and apologized.

Sakura just kept on chewing her first bite, but Toya was watching her at the corner of his eyes.

_That shrimp hasn't smiled for four weeks now. And she hardly go out with her friends anymore...I wonder what's up_, Toya thought. Then he stopped. _WAIIIIIIIT A MINUTE! I've experienced this before...when I broke up with-_

He banged his fists so hard, a few of the plates flew up. Toya turned sharply at Sakura. "DID HE BREAK UP WITH YOU!"

Sakura choked on her food and spat it out.

Fujitaka just stared with several sweatdrops on his head.

"WHAT?"

"DId that Lolan-"

"Syaoran!"

"Whatever! Did he break up with you?"

Sakura looked down on her plate and suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. "I don't know."

Toya stood up so fast, Sakura screamed.

"THAT SON-OF-A-TWITHEAD'S GONNA PAY!"

"Toya sit down!"

"No! He has no right to dump you and turn you into-into-" Toya looked at Sakura up and down. "-into like this!"

"Toya, We didn't break up! I just-" she whispered. "- I just didn't want to see him...that's all."

Toya looked down at his sister, then asked, "Why?"

Sakura was silent for a minute then shooked her head and smiled. "Nothing. It's something that we ourselves can work out alone. I appreciate for your help, big bro, but I'm a lady now."

Toya just stared at her, while their father smiled and replied, "She's right Toya. She can do this alone without us butting in on her business."

Toya then turned to his father, then back at Sakura. He groaned and placed a close fit on her head. "Fine, what choice do I have? It's none of my business anyways."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks Toya!"

Toya grinned and pulled Sakura's cheeks, "But if you ever need me, just call out my name and I'll be there."

He let go of her and scrammbled off before Sakura could murder him.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

It was Monday morning and all the high school students were all running outside for lunch.

Syaoran continued walking down the hall as girls of different grades, waved at him, and kept on asking about his relationship with Sakura. Syaoran just smiled and continued walking. He was planning on eating in the classroom. That way, no one can find him.

Before he can open the door, the knob turned and an auburnhaired girl went running off, spiral eyed.

"OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! I can't believe no one woke me up! Now the Cafeteria's full by now!" Sakura whined as she ran full speed to the caf.

Syaoran just stared at the blurred image before he shooked his head and went inside to eat.

xo Sakura's POV xo

Sakura stopped and rummaged around her pocket then screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I forgot my wallet in my backpack!"

She turned around and almost knocked a guy off who was carrying some stacks of papers.

She gasped for air as she stood infront of the door, but before she could open it, the knob turned and Syaoran and Sakura both stared at each other, unable to speak.

They were both silent. Then Sakura noticed that Syaoran had her wallet. Syaoran looked at it, before he stretched out his arm. "You dropped this," Syaoran whispered.

Sakura slowly took it from his hand, grazing them with hers. There was a jolt of electricity before they both withdrew it.

"Uhm... th-thanks..."

Sakura slowly turned and started walking when-

"I'M SORRY!"

Sakura gasped and stopped.

They were silent...

"These last few days have been hard for me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even do my homeowrk...I got an F in Math. I got a whole weeks detention for getting that grade..." He chuckled and scratched his head.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, but then she shooked her head and cried out, "N-no!"

Syaoran stared at her as Sakura faced him.

"Syaoran, you-you kissed Mei Lin...That thought keeps getting in my head...I- I don't know what to do anymore!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura...Mei Lin kissed me... I didn't... I wanted to let go...but.." his eyes turned dotty. "...man that chick's strong!"

Sakura couldn't help giggle.

Syaoran gave her a s soft smile. "So will you think about it?"

Sakura looked down. "I-I have to go now..."

"WAIT-"

But Sakura was already running. But she didn't go to the cafeteria. She went out and ditched school and went home.

Toya who only had a half day every day in Tokyo University was surprised to see his sister running to her room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sorry? That was the only thing you said?" Eriol hit him in the head.

"OWwwww! Why'd you do that?" Syaoran snapped.

"Because you're stupid!" Eriol snapped back. "You should have gone after her and screamed at her that you're the love of my life."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Syaoran asked.

Rain was pouring out and thunder clashed. Syaoran and Eriol both stayed at home from their jobs because of the violent storm.

"Man, this rain is really pouring down!" Eriol murmured looking outside.

"Oh you just realized that?" Syaoran snapped, irritatd.

He took out some food from the freezer, and turned to stove on. Eriol went upstairs to his bed.

xoxoxoxoxox

Sakura was sitting in her bed when Toya openned the door. Sakura groaned and said, "Toya please-"

Toya laughed, "Bad time I guess?"

Sakura didn't respond but just looked away. "I don't know what to do anymore...it's like a part of me is missing..."

Toya gave her a noogie before walking out. Then he stopped.

He looked back at her and replied. "YOu have to find that half Sakura...or you will never be complete in your life..." he almost closed the door before adding, "Oh and one more thing..."

Sakura stared at him.

"Syaoran loves you from the bottom of his heart...remember that." Then he closed the door.

Sakura just stared at the closed door before breaking up. "What am I gonna do? I do love him...I..." she hugged her pillow. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

xoxoxoxoxox

Syaoran was about to take the food from the stove when the fire crackled and burned his finger.

"OW! MOTHER F! WHY? WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE!"

There was a knock on the door.

"What the hell?" He walked towards the door, and openned it. "WHo could be out in this wea-"

He stopped as he saw who it was.

"You..."

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxox

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

did you like it? it's cute. This story would probably end in ten chapters or somethin' Really short. anyways RR


	5. How can I not love you

xoxo LAST PART OF THE EPISODE xoxo 

"What the hell?" He walked towards the door, and openned it. "WHo could be out in this wea-"

He stopped as he saw who it was.

"You..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Syaoran stared as the auburn haired girl shuddered from the cold rain.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"Hi..." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura smiled and whispered, "Hi..."

They were silent for a minute before Sakura looked down then up at him. "I...I don't know what I'm doing here..."

"Do you wanna come in?"

Sakura shooked her head. "It's...it's okay...

"Sakura..."

"Look, Li..." she backed off. "This is gonna be hard to say... but... we have to have some time not seeing each other... I need to think..."

Syaoran dropped the plate he was carrying and it shattered into a million pieces. They didn't notice it, but continued on looking at each other.

Even though it was raining, Syaoran could see the tears flowing down Sakura's cheeks.

"Well, I guess this means good-bye huh?" Sakura whispered.

Thunder clashed making them both jump.

Sakura looked at Syaoran one last time before running off.

"SAKURA, WAIT!"

Eriol appeared next to him, "Hey what was all that noise?" then he saw Sakura's figure running."Hey, is that- Sakura-chan?" He looked at Syoaran for a minute, then asked, "Are you gonna go after her?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.

He ran off after the crying girl. He screamed her name several times.

"Sakura-chan, please! WAIT!"

Sakura just continued running, the tears flowing down with the rain. Then, she tripped, fell and cracked her ankle.

The pain was beyond reasonable. Sakura screamed in pain. "Kyaaaaaaaah! Nothing good's happening today"

Sakura didn't notice the jolt of thunder clashed through one of the huge branches from an ancient tree. It snapped from the trunk and and went straight down to Sakura.

"SAKURA- CHAN! LOOK OUUUUUUT!"

Syaoran pushed Sakura away...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Daddy... What do you do when someone you love is in trouble?"

Syaoran's father looked down on him and smiled. He placed his hand on the three year old boy and whispered, "With everything in your power, you help them."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you love them...and that's the only possible reason why."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The next thing happened so fast no one in the streets knew what happened.

Sakura was on the ground, face down when Syaoran pushed her. There were screaming everywhere. People were shouting and trying to lift the branch.

Slowly, she looked up with wide horrified eyes.

Please...please God, no...Please..."

When a few people had finally taken the branch off, Syaoran was sprawled on the ground. Sakura stood up shakily, and grimaced from the pain on her foot.

"Syaoran-kun..."

A few people gasped as Syaoran groaned, then tried to stand up.

"Stay down kid, you're hurt real bad-" A guy tried to make him sit, but Syaoran softly pushed him away, and was able to stand up.

There were cuts everywhere on his body. A long deep wound was on Syaoran's stomache as he tried to walk steadily and slowly.

"Syaoran-kun, d-don't move..." Sakura whispered.

When she was near enough, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and cried out, "PLEASE! Don't move! The wound will open up-"

And Syaoran did what he had longed to do for the past few weeks. Without hesitating, he grabbed Sakura's sleeve and pulled her close and hugged her with his hand on her head.

Sakura just stared up, wide eyed and shocked. "Sya- Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran softly whispered in her ear as he tightened his hug, "I need you...don't you understand? Without you, I'm no one...Without you...I'm only a helpless little boy...Sakura...I'm never gonna leave your side...ever again..."

Sakura's eyes were filled with fresh new tears as Syoaran continued, "Sakura...I will love you no matter what you're feeling for me right now..." He smelled her hair. It had the delicious scent of coconut.

"Please..."

Tears poured down on her cheeks and couldn't express the words that she was feeling right now. "Syaoran..." then she put her arms around her loved one and pulled him close.

The wound on Syaoran's stomache was making him dizzy. He was losing so much blood.

His grip loosened as the wound overtook him.

"S...s...

"Syaoran?"

"S...Saku...ra..."

Then he passed out.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as both of them fell on the floor. Everyone was screaming. The ambulance was coming.

"Oh God no! Please, NO!Syaoran!"

He didn't reply, but he was still breathing.

Sakura's tears, along with the pouring rain joined together with his blood.

Sakura cuddled him close, and whispered, "I'm sorry..." she buried her head on his and whimpered.

"I'm so sorry!"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

LI: I'm gonna die!

nini-chan: hmph! depends on my mood!

Li struggled from Eriol and Yamazaki's grip.

Li: Once I'm free from them, I'm gonna cut you in half and cook you, and burn you, and-

Sakura: Hey, that's my line!


	6. Please understand

nini-chan: HEEEEEEEY! 

Li: there she is!

nini-chan (wide terrified eyes):eep!

Li: I'm gonna kill you!

nini-chan:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 6

xo SLAM! xo

"Where is he? Where's my Li-kun!" Mei Lin had stormed inside the quiet room in a hospital where Syaoran was being laid. Next to her were Sakura's friends and they, too look worried.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Tomoyo screamed, tears in her eyes.

Sakura was in crutches but neverthless, she looked okay. She smiled as Tomoyo hugged her. "I'm fine real-"

Mei Lin slapped her across the face. Everyone gasped as Sakura fell down on the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" Tomoyo screamed and tried to punch her face.

"BACK OFF WHORE! I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-fuckin'-twithead!" Mei Lin pushed Tomoyo out of the way but before she could go near Sakura, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol, and Rika all blocked her path.

"Get out of the way before I all pound you in the ground!"Mei Lin growled.

"That's enough Mei Lin," Rika softly said.

"SHADDUP YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' BI-"

Chiharu had had enough. Before Mei Lin could say another word, she ran full speed at her and punched her squarely in the jaw.

"Talk to my friends like that, and you'll be going back to your place in a coffin," Chiharu growled.

Nobody bothered to help her get up.

Mei Lin was near to tears, as Eriol looked down at her. "You've been a pain in our ass since you got here you know...don't you just understand? Syaoran has someone else! Can't you just accept-"

"NO I CAN'T!"

Mei Lin screamed that so loud, a few people in some of the rooms heard her.

Everyone stared at her as she shakily got up to her feet.

"Don't you understand? I found him first! I missed him all my life! I never got a chance to say good-bye! He was the first guy I ever loved!" she pointed at Sakura as tears burst out of her eyes. "But that whore took him away from me! Away from my life!"

Sakura chuckled under her breath. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I took him away from you? heh...Mei Lin, you're too much!" Chiharu and Rika helped her stand up. "Didn't you hear what Syaoran had said to you earlier? He waited years for your reply and not once did you even try to find him...He's heart was breaking each passing day as he continued living in Hong Kong..."then she looked at her straight in the eye. "So he came here to try and find happiness..."

Everyone held out there breath as Sakura looked down, tears threatening to come out. Then she looked up and screamed "...AND WE FOUND EACH OTHER AND WE BOTH FOUND HAPPINESS FROM OUR BROKEN HEARTS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" and from that, she collapsed from the heavy burden that was inside her. "I LOVED SOMEONE ELSE BEFORE HE CAME! BUT I LOST HIM AND WILL NEVER FORGET HOW HE DIED! BECAUSE-BECAUSE-IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Mei Lin backed off, looking shocked and apalled.

"GOD GAVE ME THE MOST HORRIBLE GIFT A CHILD COULD EVER GET! I THOUGHT MY LIFE WAS OVER! I WANT IT ALL TO END! TO TAKE THE PAIN AWAY FROM ME!" she buried her face in her hands

They were all silent from the awful nightmare they thought was only that.

Sakura was silent for a minute, as she shuddered, hicupped and gasped.

"Sakura...?" Tomoyo whispered.

The auburn haired stopped, then wiped her face with her sleeve, then shakily stood up again. She looked up at Mei Lin, smiling, tear stained. "But then I found him... he gave me happiness..and he gave me a new life...that, Mei Lin is one thing you could never understand..."

Mei Lin looked at her with a blank face.

"Sakura...?"Tomoyo helped her to the chair, "Are you gonna be alright?"

Sakura smiled, "Uh-huh...For once in my life, I can't believe I let it all out...heh...I guess I'm not that strong as I thought I was..."

Yamazaki looked over at Sakura, then turned to Mei Lin, "Do you now understand Mei Lin? Do you now understand the feeling of having something or someone you lose? Why can't you just understand that?"

They all looked up as Mei Lin openned her mouth to say something.

"What a horrible liar you are Kinomoto..." she chuckled.

They all looked at the raven haired girl as she began to laugh even harder.

"You...are a horrible liar!" Mei Lin grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and started shaking her.

Everyone tried to pry her off, but Mei Lin grabbed on.

"I know how it feels! I know how it fuckin' feels and it hurts Sakura! It hurts!" This time it was her time to have tears in her eyes. "You think I don't understand? I do! I lost him for years! Do you think that I didn't bother to find him? I did! I fuckin' did! For ten agonizing years! I searched for him! But then...My stupid father had get in the way! He threatened to dispose of me if I continue on searching for him!"

Everyone just stared wide eyed as she broke off on the floor.

"I know how it feels! I know how it feels! Ten years! I wanted to find him for ten years!"

Mei Lin just cried in the floor as if the world would collapse in her shoulder. Suddenly someone handed her a hanky.

She looked up and saw Sakura smiling down at her. She placed a hand on the trembling girl and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

For a minute Mei Lin wanted to accept the small token but hatred boiled inside of her and she scathingly slapped Sakura's hand away. The white cloth sailed to the ground, next to Yamazaki, who stooped down to pick it up.

Everyone stared at her as Mei Lin started to stand up. She shuddered as she looked at Sakura, with one eye covered with her bangs.

Then she whisperd, "I don't need your sympathy..."

She turned around and walked towards the door.

"WAIT!" Sakura cried out.

Mei Lin stopped, and Sakura continued, "Mei Lin...Syoaran...he still loves you...please...we want to be your friend... Syaoran wants everything to turn back the way it was..."

Mei Lin stood there, silent as a ghost.

"Please...don't throw away that opportunity so...rashfully..."

They waited for her response, and then heard her giggle.

"Your not my mother...I murdered my mother..."

Everyone gasped as Mei Lin slammed the door shut, still laughing.

Everyone was silent for awhile, then Eriol looked at each of their faces. "She didn't mean that did she?"

"No...ofcourse not..." Sakura whispered.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_The gentle wind in my hair..._

_Your soft voice calling upon me..._

_I can't see you..._

_But I can hear you..._

_Feel you against my skin..._

_I long to touch you..._

_hold you..._

_feel your lips against mine..._

_Where are you?_

_I need an answer..._

_Please?_

_Can you see me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Don't leave..._

_I promise..._

_I'll never make you sad..._

_Sakura..._

"...kura..."

"Sa...ra..."

Syaoran openned one bleary eye, before realizing something.

"SAKURA!"

xox BONK xox

"Kyaaah!"

"Oroooooo..."

Syraon groaned, and looked down to see Tomoyo on the ground hands on her head. "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo groaned and smiled weakly at Syaoran and then got up. "A little hard on the head, but man, your head is as hard as Sakura's."

Syaoran sweatdropped, then asked, "What're you doing here?" then he looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"Oh...you got hit by a very huge...very heavy-"

"Okay, okay! I got the point," Syaoran snapped and then touched his head, which was patched up. "Where're the other guys?"

"We're taking turns...don't worry, Sakura's gonna be here this evening to feed you and she's planning on staying for the night."

Syaoran smiled but then grimaced in pain. Not only was his head boiling in pain, his arms and legs were aching.

"Just lie down there Brownie," Tomoyo smiled and forced him to rest his head on the pillow.

Syaoran stared at the ceiling and Tomoyo sensed his sadness.

She smiled at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "That was a brave thing you did...a guy who does that for his girlfriend will always be remembered deep in her heart. We're all proud of you Syao-Syao." She kissed him in the head and went to continue taking out Syaoran's clothes from the bag.

"Tomoyo..." Syaoran whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you think... do you think Sakura still loves me?" he asked.

"Ofcourse! Syaroan, why would you ask such a question?"

"Mei Lin kissed me, and she hates-"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!"

Syaoran looked at her in surprise.

"Syaoran, there are always ups and downs on relationships... Sakura doesn't hate you... She loves you from the bottom of her heart! Syaoran..." the chestnut haired young man looked at her. "She will never leave your side even if you messed up...becaues that's what best friends are for!"

"Eriol's my bestfriend!"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "We're missing the point here!"

Syaoran stared at her. Tomoyo then asked, "You do love her don't you?"

He smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "From the bottom of my heart..."

Tomoyo grinned and messed up his hair. "Then there's nothing to worry about!"

Syaoran looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

Tomoyo crossed her arms. "I'm always right."

Syaoran sweatdropped, and drawled, "Riiiiiiight..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

nini-chan: there! I didn't kill you! Now please let me go!

Li-kun: Not yet!

nini-chan: WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm hungry!


End file.
